duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Blurb Goes here History Background Percy was born into the wasteland. His parents had settled in a small tribal village near the western edges of the Capital Wasteland. They were simple farmers, who stubbornly refused to let go of the past. They kept posters and holotapes and nearly any pre-war memoribilia that they could find as trophies and treasures. Thus, he grew up immersed in the culture and trappings of the world before the war. He joined his tribe in raiding neighboring villages. He grew up and became the star of the village. The fastest, the strongest, the smartest and the most viscious of the tribal raiders and thus he was allowed to keep the best of everything his raiding parties. As the years went by, and the tribe grew ever more expansionist (in no small part, due to Percy's energetic grandstanding), Percy rose through the ranks. His popularity was growing in leaps and bounds. The current chieftain began to see Percy as a threat; knew that the young man's popularity was not only a reason to be worried but would also lead to unrest if the boy were to be neutralized in any obvious way. Instead, he sent Percy and the boy's most vocal supporters on a suicide mission. They were to neutralize a neighboring village that was the greatest threat to the tribe's expansion. Unexpectedly, Percy survived the raid and succeded in eradicating the leadership of the neighboring tribe. The few companions that survived marched with him at the front of a small army when they returned to the village a few months later. Percy was not unscathed, though, as he had taken a particularly nasty wound to his left leg. Despite his limp and the cane that he now needed, he marched into the chieftain's hut, and confronted the older man. An hour later, a bloodied Percy left the hut and claimed the village for his own. For the next decade, Percy ruled with wisdom and strength. He was popular and brutal. He took a wife from the villagers that he had claimed and raised a son, a young man who seemed well prepared to take over leadership when Percy departed this world. His son, David, took to the same route to power that his father did. He became a bold raider, reaching out further and further into the Wasteland and winning fame and fortune for his tribe, making his father proud. Just under a year ago, however, David left with a raiding party and never returned. Percy grew worried. His wife grew ever more angry and despondent; eventually she left into the wastes with little more than a word. Percy saw his dynasty failing; his leadership and popularity were still unchallenged, but he became increasingly paranoid. Now he stands in an uncertain place. His family is gone, his tribe is beginning to question his sanity (if not his leadership) and he has begun to bury himself in the memoribilia and culture of his youth. Adopting an increasingly strange, if still brutal, approach to life; modeling himself after the father figure's of the pre-war world. Having now renamed his tribe as “the Cleavers,” he has begun to lead raiding parties towards the heart of the wastes in search of his son, or the signs of David's demise. Continuing Adventures To Be Added Death To Be Added Personality Percy is, in a word, neurotic. He prescribes to numerous conspiracy theories, ranging from simple aliens to elaborate shadow government conspiracies which extend from top to bottom. Partially as a result, he refuses to eat any food that he did not prepare himself, and he rarely trusts any thing offered to him, food or otherwise. He also has a strange paternalistic nature, likely stemming from him losing contact with his son, and he tends to “adopt” some individuals, who are the few people he truly trusts. Additionally, he rationalizes everything he doesn't understand, approaching most things from a scholastic viewpoint any time he is confronted with the unknown. This is likely connected to his eternally growing paranoia, as he adapts even the truly random into an increasingly complex picture. Percy occasionally breaks down, becoming unstable and violent to a fault, assaulting nearly anything and everything that moves nearby. These breakdowns generally last until someone successfully restrains him and forces him to spend some time “calming down.” Related to these breakdowns is Percy's believed isolation, the longer he is left alone with his thoughts the more convinced that everything around him is alive and watching him with malevolence. Appearence Percy is a scrawny older man who, at 5'11", is actually taller than he seems. However his general stance is guarded and as lanky as he is it makes him seem smaller. Surprisingly he isn't in bad shape, he could stand up straight if he wanted too, and he's not nearly what one would call impressive, as he is constantly glancing over his shoulder for some unseen, unknown assailant. His face is long and gaunt, with sharp features, his nose, cheek bones and jaw line. He's a pale fellow, not one to get out much if he doesn't need to, with deep shadows under his eyes, cheeks and temples, making it seem like he hasn't been sleeping much or lately. His eyes are deep set, dark and flighty, any sudden movements make him jump or flinch. His peppered and graying hair, though disheveled, looks as though it was always intended to be combed neatly and pomaded in place, but his swift nervous movements usually ruin the look by lunchtime. Percy typically wears relatively nice clothing from before the war, which can run the gamut from button-up shirts and khakis all the way to a plain t-shirt and jeans. However, these clothes are frequently disheveled and unkempt, their wrinkles and unnoticed stains detract from any degree of real attractiveness of his fashion choices. Additionally, Percy walks with a heavy limp, and he often walks with the assistance of an old, weathered cane. Family * Mr. & Mrs. Belmont (parents) * Janice Belmont (wife, missing) * David Belmont (son, missing)